


Avalance Injury

by My_Own_Little_Closet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sara is just being a good girlfriend, Some Fluff, ava gets hurt, gideon is a dick, not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Own_Little_Closet/pseuds/My_Own_Little_Closet
Summary: Sara is missing her girlfriend when, much to her liking she shows up. Injured. That was not planned. Sara just being soft and getting pissed at Gideon who apparently does not like Ava.





	1. Chapter 1

The legends were enjoying a nice meal after an eventful day. They had stopped Ben Franklin from discovering the many uses of marijuana (which Sara said wasn’t bad) and gotten in countless fights that wore every one of them out.

Sara leaned across the table to grab the pizza box when she caught Leo looking down her shirt and snickering.

“Watch it, asshole!” Sara said as she smacked his head with the napkin that she had been holding.

“Yeah Leo, that area is reserved for Agent Hotpants!” Zari snickered.

”Trying to impress a certain time bureau agent ehh?” Leo asked, happy that the couple that he had helped set up was finally working.

Sara just smiled, happy with the relationship that she had started with the high-strung agent a few weeks prior. She thought back to the night that they spent together a few days ago, remembering how the Agent Sharpe insisted on being the big spoon just because she was taller.

 

* * *

 

“-The hell you think you’re doing!?!” Ava asked.

“Umm… spooning you?”

“You’re like two feet tall that’s not going to work!”

“It seemed to work just moments ago… considering the number of times that I sent you over the edge!”

“Ughh! That’s different! I get to be the big spoon cause I’m taller!”

“I have always been the big spoon!”

“Who have you dated who is smaller than you? Smurfs?”

“Fine. But if you are a bad big spoon, I get my job back, ok?

“Wonderful.” Ava turned Sara over and wrapped herself around the smaller blonde, tucking into her perfectly.

Turns out, Ava wasn’t so bad at big-spooning after all.

 

* * *

 

 

"So… how is the lady in question?” Amaya asked, pulling Sara out of her trance, “You haven’t seen her in like two days!”

“I know… she’s been busy. She just had a mission with the bureau today, so I should hear from her soon.” Sara said.

Little did the legends know how soon that would be.

Only minutes later, there was a huge boom aboard the Waverider. They all jumped ready to fight, but were confused by the sight they saw.

The portal that the sound had come from was closing as a disheveled Ava Sharpe stumbled into the room. Sara immediately smiled, but stopped when she saw the look on her new girlfriend’s face.

 

She ran to Ava as the agent slumped to the floor, hugging her right side.

“AVA!”

She groaned as she was flipped over by her anxious girlfriend, who gasped at seeing Ava’s side.

Her normally paper white suit was stained with blood that was seeping through still, dripping onto the shiny floor.

“GIDEON!”

“Yes Ms. Lance?”

“Get the med bay ready.”

Gideon hesitated and said, “This is a bureau matter shoul-”

“NOW.”

“Yes Ms. Lance.”

“H-hello Ms. L-lance” Ava said with a smirk as she touched her worried girlfriend’s hand.

“Ava, oh my god, Ava what happened? Where does it hurt?” but Ava was already slumping, quickly losing consciousness.

“No Ava, stay with me.” She lifted Ava’s head and checked her pulse.

“We really must get her to the medbay Ms. Lance.”

Sara carefully slipped her arms around Ava’s back and legs, lifting hugging to her chest. As she did so, she whispered into her girlfriend’s bloodied neck, “It’s Captain. Captain Lance.”

As Sara ran to the medbay, she didn’t feel the tears on her cheeks, she couldn’t. All she could focus on was Ava. Ava was what mattered.

She snapped the bracelet on her wrist as she lay Ava down on the bed. Ray expertly grabbed the shears and began cutting off Ava’s shirt to asses the damage. Sara would have admired her girlfriends abs and torso, but she was blinded by the blood seeping from a bullet wound just below her ribcage.

“Tell me what you know.” Sara said sharply to Gideon.

“...”

“Gideon!!!”

“... There seems to be no organ complications…”

“And?” Sara interjected.

“Seems simply to be a bad flesh wound, although, she has lost a good amount of blood.”

“Thank go-”

 

“Oh. And the bullet is still in her.”

“GET IT OUT GODDAMNIT!”

“That is something I think you need to do Ms. Lance.”

“Aww fuck.”

Ray intervene saying, “Let me I am better at this than yo-”

“No.” Sara grabbed the tools out from his hands and grabbed the oversized tweezers.  
“I'm so sorry babe.” She whispered.

Sara felt for the bullet and found it instantly. She began to take it out when she felt Ava squirm.

“Shit.”

Ava groaned as she began to regain consciousness at possibly the worst time.

“Gideon, pump fluids and the meds.”

She looked back at her girlfriend to find her awake with tears in her eyes.

Sara never felt more guilty.

“I’m so sorry Ava.”

“Just- just get it over with.” Ava groaned through gritted teeth.

Sara pulled the bullet out as Ava did her best not to scream. Ava was breathing heavily, her chest quickly rising and falling as she she squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to cope with the pain.

“Gideon, heal her.”

“Yes Ms. Lance”

“FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, IT IS CAPTAIN LANCE.”

“Apologies, Captain.”

Sara turned back to the bed when she heard a snicker coming from that area.

Ava was looking at her with a small smile. Sara had never seen a more beautiful thing in her life. SHe ran over and slid on the chair occupying the area near the bed.

“Well, someone’s eager.”

“Leo, I will kick your ass if you don’t run now.” Sara growled which made Ava full on laugh, which to be honest, was not the best idea for someone who, had just gotten shot.

She grimaced in pain at the action gripping the edge of the table.

“Aww babe, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey I'm ok. Really.”

“You may take Ms. Sharpe to her quartiers now, Captain.”

“Thank you Gideon.”

“Take me to bed.” Ava said with a laugh.

“Yeah, there’s gonna be none of that tonight, Sharpe.

“I would advise the same.”

“NO ONE ASKED YOU GIDEON.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara feels like shit for having to pull a bullet out of Ava... Im terrible at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible smut... maybe next chapter. Mainly comfort.

The pair made it to the room. Well, actually Sara made it, carrying Ava in her arms. Back in the medbay, she had persisted, but once seeing that she had better balance drunk, Sara took it upon herself to get Ava to the room.

 

When they walked into Sara’s room, Sara made a beeline for the bed, not allowing Ava to get distracted by the pictures of current cases that she had taped up on the wall. Ava had a tendency to do any work that was laying around, so Sara made sure to hide all her paperwork whenever she  knew that Ava was coming over. This time however, she did not have the time since *someone* had been bleeding out in her dining room. 

 

Sara softly lay her girlfriend on the bed placing pillows under her head, fluffing them as she did. She finally looked Ava in the eyes. 

 

Sara was expecting hate, annoyance, and pain, but all she saw was her girlfriends curious and concerned look.

 

“Sara, babe. What’s wrong? Please talk to me. You haven’t said a word since the medbay.”

 

Sara looked down again, not wanting to meet Ava’s eyes. Ava reached her arm out and pulled Sara’s shaking figure to sit on the edge of the bed. 

 

Barely audibly, Sara whispered, “I didn’t want you to wake up when we were pulling the bullet out, no one should go through that pain, but you did. And it was because of me. I was hurting you and I am sorry. So sorry.”

 

Sara’s voice shook as she explained her antics, but Ava just listened and pulled her closer, ignoring the pain shooting across her side.

 

“Babe, you did what you needed to do. You and the legends saved my life, and I will be forever grateful for taking me in when I showed up out of nowhere  in the middle of your dinner.” Ava whispered softly into Sara’s neck as her arms wrapped around Sara’s body which had stopped shaking.

 

“It just hurt to see you in so much pain. Promise me you will never do that again.”

 

“Aye aye Captain.” Ava said with a salute. After a moment of Sara giggling, Ava said,  “Will you join me please, this bed is cold without you in it.”

 

A small smile crept across Sara’s face, “Sure, but do you want to get changed first?”

 

Ava was still wearing her bloodstained slacks… and not much else. Her sports bra was darker than usual because of the blood, and gauze was wrapped around her stomach and ribs. Sara on the other hand, was wearing a bloodstained t-shirt and her canary pants. 

Sara unwrapped herself from Ava’s grasp, and surveyed the situation before them. “It seems as though showering would be more effective than just changing.”

 

“Well doc… you said I couldn’t be alone for the next 12 hours so I guess you’re stuck with me.”

 

“Poor me…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha he he 
> 
> Smut next chapter.. i promise (Maybe) 
> 
> Let me know what you think... Prompts, comments, and kudos are appreciated.  
>  : )  
> All mistakes are mine (apologies)


	3. An attempt at a shower (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Ava loves the attention that she is getting from Sara, but does not really like being that submissive, so she takes matters into her own hands.. or arms.

Sara helped Ava out of her bed and into the bathroom. They both undressed and silently admired each others bodies, knowing that now wasn’t the time. What a shame.

Sarah's hand found its place on Ava’s back, softly guiding her into the shower. As soon as she had the water on, Ava wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

She leaned into Sara’s neck and inhaled the smell that was uniquely… Sara. Ava could vaguely smell the gunpowder and beer that she was drinking when Ava made her entrance, but she could aso smell the flower scented shampoo and her masculine cologne which made Sara Sara. 

Meanwhile, Sara was looking over Ava’s shoulder to the floor of the shower where she saw the reddened water draining, but not clearing. Her breath hitched in her throat as she immediately thought the worst. Sara quickly pulled Ava’s body off of her own and began to inspect the wound.

It was bleeding again. 

“Shit.” Sara mumbled as she reached outside the shower for a towel to press to Ava’s side, but before she could, a strong hand stopped hers. Ava looked at her with concern in her eyes.

“Look babe, this is nice that you care, but you are fussing again. I’m fine. It barely hurts. Gideon did a wonderful job healing me, it’s just a small cut now. I’m fine. I promise.”

“No you’re not. You got shot.”

“I’M FINE.”

“Prove it then.” 

Ava groaned knowing that Sara would not let her off easy. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head. 

All of a sudden, two strong arms lifted Sara up and carried their dripping forms out of the bathroom. If Ava had not been so focused on not dropping her drop dead gorgeous girlfriend (pun much intended), she would have heard the small squeak that Sara let out as she was being picked up. On her way out she grabbed a towel and threw it on the bed, keeping a strong grip on Sara who was wrapped around her torso like a koala. Ava lay Sara on the bed much like the latter did to her only an hour earlier. 

Sara was stunned. One second she was touching Ava like a porcelain doll, the next, Ava was throwing her on the bed. She could still see the wound bleeding, but she dare not say anything, who knows how much trouble she would get in for that. Ava saw her looking and hastily left the room. 

“Shit” Sara though that she had made a mistake, and she was about to go check on Ava when she re-entered the room, this time with a gauze patch taped on her wound.  
Ava crawled on the bed, straddling Sara. Sara gulped. She had never seen someone seem so beautiful. Ava’s hair was wet and clinging to her shoulders. Her body was still wet and water was dripping down the valley between her breasts. 

Ava leaned forward further, using one index finger to push Sara down all the way. 

“So I told you that I’m fine right?”

“Uh huh” Sara was in a trance. She was so turned on by the dominance that Ava was showing. 

Ava laughed lightly at her drooling girlfriend.

“I’m fine, but how are you?” Ava asked.

“Wet.”

“I know babe, we just got out of the shower… what do you expect?”

“You know what I mean!”

“Do I?” Ava teased.

“Pleease!” Sara was writhing underneath her, her hips bucking trying to gain friction that simply was not there. Ava saw how bad her girlfriend needed her, but she wanted to draw out the fun a little longer. 

Ava began to head down, towards the area where Sara needed her most, but decided to take a pit stop. Sara’s boobs were just too good to ignore. Ava pulled a hardened nipple into her mouth, lightly scraping her teeth against it. Now Sara was in agony. In heaven. Sara full on moaned, arching her back, pushing her nipple even further into Ava’s mouth. Ava switched sides paying equal attention to both, and then continued her journey downwards.

All of a sudden, Ava was very happy about her girlfriend working out all the time. She was admiring the abs that were flexing underneath her touch. Ava’s fingertips danced across Sara’s stomach like a piano player who just could not get enough of the instrument. 

Sara’s wetness was pooling inbetween her legs. She needed Ava so bad. Sara gripped Ava’s arm, but before she could do anything, Ava had her arms pinned above her head, stretching her out the whole length of the bed.

“Guess who can’t fondle me now!”

Sara groaned and tried to flip them over, but Ava used her weight to pin the assassin down. When she was satisfied with the pleading state that her normally coolheaded girlfriend was in, she moved down to Sara’s pelvic bone.

Ava nipped at her hips where her abs ended and where her legs began. She made her way down to the inside of her hips, sucking and kissing, leaving a trail of red marks everywhere she went. 

Sara was dying. She was so turned on and needed Ava inside of her so bad. She felt the slightest touch to her glistening mound and wailed at the contact to her swollen clit. 

Ava almost jumped with surprise, not knowing exactly how much her girlfriend was turned on. 

She met Sara’s eyes which were pleading. Her chest was heaving, and her hips were bucking as her hands clenched the sheets, knowing not to touch Ava if she didn’t want to get teased anymore. 

Ava immediately gave in and licked up and parted Sara’s folds. Sara screamed, overwhelmed with the pleasure that was hitting her wave after wave. Ava wrapped her lips around Sara’s clit as she slipped two fingers into her writhing girlfriend.

Sara threw her head back and arched her back as she screamed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Ava pumped relentlessly, hitting that spot every time. She helped Sara through her orgasm, as she shook and moaned. Ava continued doing small circles around but not touching her clit as Sara came down from her high. 

Quickly however, Sara was brought up again, groaning at her girlfriends hand softly pumping in and out as the heel of her hand pressed softly on her clit, rubbing it in a way that pushed Sara over the edge again.

This time, Sara and Ava looked into each others eyes as Sara came hard onto Ava’s hand. Her eyes widened as her hips continued to buck as she calmed down.

Ava lifted herself out from between Sara’s legs and lay on her side, leaning onto her elbow, staring intently at her worn out girlfriend. 

“So… did that prove to you that I’m perfectly healthy?” Ava asked with a smirk.

Sara looked at her as she stood up off the bed and said, “no, but this will.” Sara crawled back onto Ava with the same predatory look that Ava had given her before. 

“Oh fuck.”

“Yep. The fuck apart is absolutely right.” Sara replied with a cocky grin on her face, ready to enjoy the next hours and orgasms to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the kudos, comments, and suggestions that I have gotten writing this fic. Please let me know if you have any ideas or prompts that you would like me to try, i will be glad to do them for you. Again thank you so much :)

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly angsty, im sorry. I love thesetwo. If you have any ideas or prompts, let me know. Any dumb ass mistakes are mine, sorry :) Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appriciated.


End file.
